Annoyingly Beautiful
by Cara.Is.My.Name
Summary: Best friends Lexie, Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their 4th year. Lexie begins to notice Fred Weasley in ways she hasn't before, could she be falling for him? And when it is discovered that Harry can't take part in the first task of the TriWizard due to an injury, Lexie must take his place. But when you compete in one task, you must compete in all three...
1. Chapter 1 - Back To Hogwarts

Hello!

This is my first fanfic so it might suck :) Oh well at least I'm giving it a go!

I promise that after this chapter I wont just copy the book/movies plotline! I will obvioulsy add my own scenes and character relationships but obvioulsy I will need to keep the Triwizard events the same when I get to that part! I do realise that this is a boring chapter but I will now be able to get on with my story now that the theme is set in place :)

Chapter 1 – Back At Hogwarts

"Anything from the trolley dears?" An old woman with a friendly face poked her head inside the cabin where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lexie all sat.

"No thank you." Lexie smiled at the old woman, but Ron and Harry got to their feet whilst scooping in their trouser pockets for money.

"I don't know how they can eat on this train, I would throw up everywhere." Lexie wrinkled her nose as she spoke to Hermione who sat opposite her.

"I know, they would eat anything anywhere though Lexie, you can't be too surprised." Hermione glanced up from the Daily Prophet that she had been reading and flashed a smile at her friend. Lexie laughed.

"I suppose not." She said.

The boys returned and took their seats again, Harry next to Lexie and Ron next to Hermione.

Lexie saw that Harry hadn't returned with anything. "You changed your mind?"

"Yeah." He mumbled going a little red in the face. Lexie noticed and grinned, she had her suspicions that a certain Cho Chang had distracted him.

"I don't believe this. How can the ministry not know who conjured that dark mark, I mean, don't they have any security at all?" Hermione suddenly said looking up from her paper and shaking her head.

"They have loads Hermione; well according to dad they're worried now because it happened right under their noses." Ron managed to say between mouthfuls of sweets.

"Well they bloody should be worried! I don't think someone conjuring the dark mark at the Quidditch World Cup is not something to be taken lightly." Lexie said with raised eyebrows, the memory of the events at the World Cup still very fresh in her mind; she shuddered a little at the thought of it.

"I know. They're doing everything they can to find out more about it dad said." Ron said while trying to chew a sweet at the same time, his floppy ginger hair falling over his face.

"Is your scar hurting again Harry?" Hermione frowned as she noticed Harry rubbing his forehead painfully. He lowered his hand immediately and shook his head.

"I'm fine."

Hermione seemed to let it go but she leaned forward as she spoke again, her face deadly serious. "You should let Sirius know what you saw at the World Cup; you know he'll want to hear it." Her mouth was drawn in a tight line. Harry nodded, he also had been thinking this but now that Hermione mentioned it out loud, he realised that he really should write to Sirius, and soon.

.0.

The train had finally reached Hogwarts and all the students made their way off the train and up to the castle, dressed in their Hogwarts robes once again.

"It's so good to be back." Lexie sighed as she walked up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny.

"I know. I've been waiting all summer for this." Harry smiled. Lexie laughed and threw an arm around him glad to see him happy. She always hated his Aunt and Uncle for how they treated him, he was happiest when he was at Hogwarts (or the Burrow) and she loved it when he could be happy again.

Before them they could see the castle towering up and looking as beautiful as ever, the majestic surroundings of the lake and forests were considered breath taking, for Lexie it was home, and she was just happy to be back.

.0.

"I would like to welcome you all back for another year of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's voice rang out loud and clear in the Great Hall as he stood in front of the teachers table wearing long silver robes and his usual half moon shaped glasses.

"But Hogwarts will not only be our home this year, but will also be the home to our guests." He spoke out to the four different house tables, and at the Gryffindor one Ron seemed to be confused.

"What guests?" Ron whispered to Lexie.

"I don't know." She shrugged also confused. Hermione swatted her hand for them to be quiet. Ron stuck out his tongue and Lexie bit her lip to suppress a giggle at his childish action.

"You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-" Dumbledore began to speak again but was interrupted by Filch bursting through the entrance an running up to the Head Master, being quite out of breath by the time he got there. He whispered something into Dumbledore's ear, with Dumbledore giving an occasional nod here and there before running off down the middle of the tables again and out of the hall, students all staring after him.

However Dumbledore continued on as though nothing had happened. "As I was saying, Hogwarts has been selected this year to host the Triwizard Tournament. Each year three schools each put forward one student to compete for their school, and the three champions from each school all compete in this tournament. But let me tell you, this is definitely not for the faint hearted." Dumbledore announced, to the delight of many students. People began to talk excitedly and were all eager to hear more about it, and more importantly were they could sign up. But Dumbledore raised his hand for silence and spoke again in a booming voice.

"We'll hear more about that later. So for now give a great welcome to the ladies of The Beauxbaton's Academy!"

Immediately every head turned towards the doors as they swung open for the girls to enter, and what an entrance they made. About twenty young ladies came floating into the hall gracefully, wearing all blue silky outfits; they moved altogether, it was almost like they were dancing. They were all really pretty, and nearly every boy that they passed began drooling, including Ron. As they danced passed where they sat Ron's jaw dropped and he followed their every move, completely mesmerised. Lexie and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison.

As the ladies reached the front they gave a little bow, which was responded with a loud applause from the students (mostly male) and wolf whistles.

"And now welcome the boys from The Durmstrang Institute!" Dumbledore boomed and once again everyone turned their attention towards the large doors. Suddenly a group of very serious looking boys came marching in, all carrying large wooden sticks that crackled and sparked every time they touched the stone floor. There was a very aggressive aura about them that some found quite intimidating.

They all filed in, one after the other until one boy and the Head Master came storming in behind the rest.

"Isn't that Viktor Krum?" Lexie frowned, recognising the boy.

"Yes! It's Viktor Krum, I can't believe it's really him!" Ron exclaimed, acting like an excited four year old visiting Hogsmead Sweet Shop.

The boys ended their march and their Head Master exchanged and embrace with Dumbledore before taking their seats at the side of the hall.

"Now students, you may eat!" Dumbledore snapped his fingers and the tables became laden with all kinds of food; meat, fish, bread, vegetables and pies.

"Thank god! I'm starving!" Ron said as he began to fill his plate and wolf down everything he could fit in his mouth.

"You're always hungry Ron." Lexie said, causing everyone around to laugh.

The students ate plentifully and became so full that they couldn't face another thing to eat; Dumbledore had begun to speak again anyway so everyone had turned their attention back to the front once more.

"For whichever student who should win the Triwizard trophy, they shall be granted with eternal glory. For you to win this tournament, you must survive three immensely dangerous tasks." Dumbledore laid a hand on a large golden casement which was decorated with tiny details.

"Wicked!" Fred and George Weasley said in unison.

"But there are some new rules that have been set in place for this year's tournament, so I will hand you over to Mr Bartemius Crouch from the Ministry of Magic to explain." He gestured an arm to a man who came forward beside him.

"I've never heard of him before." Harry whispered.

"I've heard dad mention his name a couple of times but I-" Ron was interrupted by a loud crash and a bolt of lightning came slicing down from the enchanted ceiling. Students were screaming and ducking; Lexie covered her ears at the loud sound and shut her eyes. She couldn't see or hear anything until she felt Hermione tugging on her sleeve. She opened her golden brown eyes again and lowered her hands.

"What the hell was that?" She breathed.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, Alastor Moody just stopped it." Hermione nodded her head in the direction of the front. Lexie glanced around and saw a short heavy man with a glass eye putting his wand back in his pocket. He was very odd looking.

"He's supposed to be mad as a hatter." Ron gulped.

Moody grunted as he walked forward to greet Dumbledore, every pair of eyes were fixed on him as he approached the Head Master. "That stupid ceiling." He grunted as he shook hands with Dumbledore.

"It's good to see you old friend." Dumbledore gave him a warm smile.

Moody stepped back and took out a little round bottle before taking a swig, his glass eye rolling around. Lexie frowned wondering what it was he was drinking.

Barty Crouch stepped forward and began to speak "The Ministry has come to the conclusion that, for your own safety, no student under the age of 17 will be allowed to put their name fourth for the Triwizard tournament." Suddenly everyone was in an uproar. People were yelling "It's not fair!" and "That's rubbish!" Most of the shouting was coming from the Weasley twins though.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice boomed around the hall, causing silence to fall.

He raised his wand and revealed what was underneath the golden casement. As the casement fell away, a large stone goblet was revealed. A blue flame danced above it.

"If any student, 17 or over, wishes to enter, just write your name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before Thursday night. If you are chosen, there is no going back remember. The Triwizard tournament begins now." Dumbledore announced as he glanced around at all the young faces staring up at him.

"Now off to bed! You all have an early start tomorrow!"

Everyone started making their way out of the hall and up through the castle to their dorms.

"It's a shame that you can only enter at 17 or older, it would've so cool to compete!" Lexie said, slightly disheartened.

"I know. Its rubbish." Harry sighed.

"I can't believe that you would've entered! It's so reckless and stupid." Hermione shook her head, causing her dark curls to bounce around.

"Well I think it would be fun." Lexie tossed her long hair over her shoulder as they waited at the bottom of a stone staircase for the stairs to come along. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, clearly becoming impatient.

Suddenly Lexie felt someone bump into her from behind. "Hey watch it!" She snapped as she spun around only to come face to face with Fred Weasley, who was grinning.

"Sorry, didn't realise you had stopped." He laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Its fine, I didn't realise it was you." She smiled slightly.

"Oh, so because it's me it's alright? I see." He winked and flashed a grin. She laughed and turned back round again.

When he winked, she was sure that she felt her stomach do a little flip flop...

.0.

Please review any thoughts/ideas that you may want to see in my next chapter if you like :)

I will try to update soon :)

Thanks so much if you are reading this :)

Cara x


	2. Chapter 2 - Bumping Into Him Again!

It's taken me so long to update this story. Whoops! Anyway, just a short Chapter, I'll make my next chapters much longer and have more things happening in them.

Thank you to anyone who reviewed/followed/favourited my story! I really do appreciate that!

Oh! And I wanted to mention a review that was left by**_ atrfla. _**So if you're reading then you know what your review was! And my answer – I think it's a good idea and I think I will incorporate it later on in my story. Could be interesting!

Chapter 2 – We Need To Stop Meeting Like This!

Lexie could feel someone shaking her. Why were they shaking her? She huffed and rolled over in bed, annoyed at this disturbance at such an early time. Sleep was overcoming her once again and she sighed contentedly as she could feel herself floating away. The feeling didn't last for long though, more violent shakes were racking her body. Her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed, only to come face to face with her bushy haired friend.

"Really Hermione? A gentle tap would have done." Lexie yawned and stretched. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's 7.00, I thought I should wake you since you had forgotten to set your alarm." Hermione explained and briskly walked over to the curtains and opened them wide. Early morning sunlight came streaming through the windows, Lexie winced, her eyes still sleepy. She slowly got up out of her bed and grabbed her wand, with a flick of her wrist her bed was neatly made and she smiled contently.

"You'd better get dressed Lexie, breakfast starts in an hour." Hermione ordered in her usual bossy tone and she (of course) was already dressed; and very smartly too.

"Yeah, yeah." Lexie waved her hand dismissively as she was already pulling out her Gryffindor uniform.

"I'll meet you in the common room; I think Ginny was going to wait for us there. See you in a bit." Hermione said, leaving the dorm.

"Bye then." Lexie called just as the large oak door was closing. She now had the room to herself, and she was glad of it. She went into the bathroom and had a quick wash as she had showered the night before, and entered the dorm again ready to get dressed. She pulled on a crisp white shirt and a black skirt which was quite short; but not too short, she wasn't a slag or anything but it certainly wasn't the skirt that her mother had made her buy. Her parents had dragged her out to the city to shop for school clothes and her mother was willing to let her pick out everything by herself but the only thing she wouldn't let Lexie pick out was her skirt. Her mother had picked out a horrible woollen skirt that came down past Lexie's knees, it was really _disgustingly_ awful. So Lexie had gone in later without her parents and purchased a pleated skirt that came about halfway down her thigh. Lexie shook her head and smiled as she did up her Gryffindor tie, pulled on black knee length socks and slipped on her little black pumps. Lastly she pulled on her black cardigan and began to wonder what she would do with her hair.

Lexie thought a lot of how she looked, she really did care of what people thought of her and image was very important. Her hair was_ always_ perfect and she was a really pretty girl, her eyes were large and golden brown, framed with long dark eyelashes. Finally she had made up hair mind about her hair. "Straight it is." She smiled and waved her wand. Her long, dark hair became beautifully straight and she combed it through until it was completely tangle free. But she wasn't ready yet; finally she added a little touch of eyeliner to her bottom lid and swept a tiny bit of pink lip tint across her plump lips, giving her lips just a tiny bit of colour. She didn't bother with mascara or anything; she never really wore a lot of makeup.

After one final inspection in the mirror she seemed satisfied, so she grabbed a few spell books and her wand, and headed out the door, down to the common room. There was a few people lingering around, chatting away to each other, she recognised Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan amongst the crowd. Her eyes scanned the room but Ginny and Hermione were no were to be seen. Frowning she approached Dean and Seamus.

"Hi Dean, Seamus, have you seen Hermione and Ginny this morning?" She asked and they both turned around at her question.

"Oh yeah, Hermione asked me to tell you that they had went ahead, she had to see Ron about something." Dean answered.

"Oh, okay. Well thanks." She smiled and turned to walk across to the portrait.

Lexie exited through the portrait of the fat lady only to walk straight into someone, sending her books flying everywhere. She huffed loudly and was about to start giving the person a mouthful before she saw who it was.

A long lanky figure stood before her, a lanky figure with floppy ginger hair and a stupid grin on his face. Fred bloody Weasley.

"We need to stop meeting like this Blakewood." He grinned. Lexie rolled her eyes as she scooped up her fallen spellbooks.

"I think you'll find that you keep knocking into me." She shot him a slight glare and he laughed as he raised his hands innocently.

"Are you going to breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too." He smiled and she assumed that he was going to walk with her, she was actually quite glad of the company since Hermione and Ginny had left without her. They began to walk together, Lexie having to walk a little faster to keep up with Fred's long legs.

"So where's George?" Lexie asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know where George is?" Fred frowned a little; she could sense that her question had thrown him off.

"It's just, you two are literally inseparable, I hardly ever see either of you without the other."

Fred nodded as he seemed satisfied with her answer. "He went ahead, I had to go back and get something. I could ask the same about Harry, Ron and Hermione, where are they? You four are always together." A small smile played on his lips.

"They went ahead too. I said that I'd meet them in there." She answered, not bothering to tell him the full story. She frowned as she noticed that her skirt had become a little creased where Fred had bumped into her, smoothing it out with her petite hands she could now be happy.

"So what have you got first?" Fred asked, not really seeming interested but Lexie answered anyway.

"Potions, fun right?" She put a fist in the air in mock- celebration. Fred laughed.

"Ouch, that's a sore one for a Monday morning; I have Care Of Magical Creatures which isn't too bad." He shrugged, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets.

Lexie laughed. "I'm sorry Fred but I wouldn't trust you with any kind of Magical Creature." She could actually picture it in her mind, and it would only fit one word: disaster.

He put his hand over his chest and tried to act hurt. "That hurt. Your lack of faith in me is insulting!" She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well I've spent a lot of summers at you house with Ron, Harry and Hermione, and I've seen what you and George get up to! All your little spells and pranks, I've grown up with them." Lexie pointed out, and it was true, you could always hear Mrs Weasley yelling at the twins for something that they had gotten up to.

"Well alright, I'll give you that one Blakewood." Fred grinned, his ginger hair flopping over his face.

They eventually turned the corner which led to the Great Hall and found that it was quite busy; most students having a good catch up about their summer. Lexie scanned the Gryffindor table until her eyes fell upon Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville, who was looking rather distressed.

"See you later Blakewood." Fred winked at her and flashed her a lop-sided grin.

"Bye Fred." She smiled as she watched him walk away. He must have caught her staring because as he sat down next to George and some other 6th years, she saw him flash a quick grin in her direction. Crap. He'll think I'm some sort of creep. Lexie mentally scolded herself.

"Lexie! Over here!" Ron shouted over, wondering why she was standing in the middle of the hall looking bewildered. She snapped her head to the side and saw her friends.

She walked over quickly and sat down beside Hermione and Ginny, Harry, Ron and Neville sat opposite the girls.

"Morning." She greeted them.

"Morning." Came a few replies.

"Was that Fred that I saw you with?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Lexie answered shortly.

"Did you walk down together?" He pressed on; they all were looking at her now. She smiled slightly at how nosy her friends could be.

"Yup."

"Oh." Ron had nowhere to really go after that so he gave up and went back to stuffing his face with bacon and eggs.

"What's wrong Neville? You look like hell." Lexie said, as she helped herself to a bit of toast. Neville swallowed hard before answering.

"It's Trevor, I've lost him." He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair.

"You and that bloody toad, it's the first day and you've lost him already!" She exclaimed.

"What she means to say is she will look out for him." Hermione added hastily shooting a warning glance at Lexie. Harry laughed.

"Well it's true! Your Gran will kill you Neville." Harry grinned, although Hermione was getting more irritated.

"Could you be any more insensitive?" Hermione shook her head and everyone laughed at how bossy she could be.

"I was only kidding Neville; I'll look out for Trevil." Lexie smiled and finished off her toast.

"Trevor." Neville corrected.

"Sorry, I'll look out for _Trevor_."

Neville nodded, looking slightly more relieved and Ron gave him a pat on the back.

"We'll all keep an eye out." Ron attempted to speak, but ended up spraying most of his food out of his mouth. Lexie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You're a pig."

"You know it." Her grinned, she couldn't help but laugh as she flicked a bit of egg at him and missed.

"Nice one." His words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up." Lexie stuck her tongue out and he laughed.

"Have we got Potions first Lexie?" Harry asked, clearly having lost his timetable.

"Yeah, how fun." Lexie sighed.

Harry groaned. "We should head down early so that we can get seats at the back, as far away from Snape as possible." He said.

"Yeah you're right, if you're ready we could leave now then?"

"Sure. See you guys later." Harry said, gathering up his books and standing up.

"Bye guys." Lexie added, there came a few mumbled goodbyes as she got up and left where they sat.

She and Harry walked out of the Great Hall and began their journey to the dungeons where Snape held his Potion lessons.

"So have you heard of anyone who's going to enter their name for the Tri Wizard tournament?" Lexie asked, although she knew it was a silly question, practically everyone over seventeen would probably enter.

"Yeah, there's been a lot of talk about that, in fact, no one has really been talking about anything other than that." Harry replied

"I really wish they hadn't put an age limit on it. I was so hoping to enter." Lexie sighed.

"Me too. Lexie you couldn't have entered! These tournaments might smudge you lipstick or mess up your hair!" Harry put a hand over his mouth, pretending to act shocked. Lexie shoved him playfully.

"You be careful Harry, I can be dangerous." She tried her best to look scary but Harry just burst out laughing and she couldn't help but join in.

.0.

Thanks for reading, if you would like to see anything in particular then you can review you ideas or opinions. I am open to feedback. Thanks!

Cara x


	3. Chapter 3 - The Goblet Of Fire

Hello! I havent updated in a long time but I'm off for Summer break so I have loads of time to write now! Yey :)

Thanks to anyone who had followed/favourited/reviewed my story so far and I hope you still continue to read :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 3 – The Goblet Of Fire

The day had passed quite quickly; everyone had been excited about who was entering their name in the Goblet, and most importantly who would be selected.

Lexie, Hermione, Harry and Ron had just finished up the school day and stopped by the common room to put their bags away before heading o the Great Hall.

"What about that Madeye? He's a nutter!" Lexie exclaimed, still not quite recovered from his class earlier in the day.

"I reckon he's just a mad raving lunatic." Ron said in his casual way.

"He really shouldn't have performed those curses in class; they're called unforgivable for a reason! Poor Neville." Hermione said, a book clutched in one hand.

They approached the staircase leading down to the Great Hall just as it began to move.

"Bloody hell! I'll never get used to these stairs." Ron huffed as he grabbed the banister lining the stone steps. Lexie laughed.

They reached the bottom floor and made their way into the Hall. There already were a lot of students scattered in groups around the Hall, all waiting for people to enter their names into the Goblet. The four of them walked up to the centre of the room where the large goblet laid, its blue flames flickering high.

"Well I don't know about you three but I'm going to sit here and read quietly." Hermione smiled as she took a seat on a stone bench beside the Goblet.

"I'll join you, but not on the reading part." Lexie said as she sat next to Hermione who had her nose stuck in her book already.

"We're fine standing." Ron gestured to Harry as they began to wander around the Goblet talking.

Lexie sighed and gazed around the room but nobody seemed to be making a move towards the Goblet. She decided to check her hair and was pleased to find that it was still perfectly straight and sitting nicely. Suddenly she heard loud shouts and cheers echoing around the hall, glancing up she saw Cedric Diggory being pushed into the centre of the room by some of his friends.

Cedric was Lexie's cousin; her mother and his father were brother and sister. He always had been such a show off, all Lexie would here from her mother was "Cedric this and Cedric that.." Suppose he was a bit of a pain but he was alright.

He was pushed through the blue flame, he looked around to check it wouldn't spit him back out or anything but nothing happened. Grinning smugly he reached up and dropped a crumpled up piece of parchment into the Goblet, then turning back to his fellow Hufflepuff's grinning, he leapt into their arms playfully. Lexie rolled her eyes.

"Another bloody thing for my Uncle to boast about." Lexie laughed and nudged Hermione, who looked up from her book.

"He might not even be picked Lexie, although he seems pretty confident." Hermione said.

"When is he not confident?" Lexie added.

"That's true." Her bushy haired friend smiled.

Before Lexie could say anything else the hall erupted with yelling causing her to jump in surprise, she spun her head around only to see the Weasley twins running into the Hall holding little potions in their hands shouting "YES!" Lexie grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well lads, we've done it!" Fred grinned.

"Cooked it up just this morning!" George added also sharing the same grin.

"Honestly." Hermione whispered to me quietly and rolled her eyes again.

"If you roll your eyes again they'll fall out of your sockets Hermione!" Lexie hissed. Hermione ignored her.

"It's not going to work!" Hermione droned loudly. The twins exchanged glances before perching on either side of the girls, Fred beside Lexie and George beside Hermione.

"Why's that Granger?" George raised an eyebrow.

Hermione huffed. "This is an age line." She pointed to the wispy line around the Goblet. "Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred asked.

"Please, Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as pathetically dimwitted as an ageing potion!" Hermione said, annoyance oozing from her tone.

"I'm with her." Lexie said.

"Not you too Blakewood. Of course it's going to work!" Fred grinned and leaned his arm on her shoulder. Lexie grinned, she had an idea. Standing up, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wanna bet?" She raised an eyebrow. People around them were now becoming interested in this conversation, gathering to listen. Fred exchanged an amused glance with his twin who nodded. Fred stood up and grinned. Looking her up and down he began to suggest a forfeit.

"Fine. Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner asks them to do. For a _whole_ day." Fred challenged, looking smug and confident.

Lexie laughed. "Deal."

Fred extended his hand, Lexie took it and they shook.

"I already have a list of things ready for you." Fred said confidently.

"Come on, we all know who's going to win here." Lexie smirked, sitting back down next to Hermione, who was also smiling.

The twins stood up on top of the bench and prepared their potions.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George!" They both took a large gulp from the vile and leaped into the circle.

Lexie held her breath and everyone was silent for a second, only for a second though because suddenly everyone erupted with cheers. The twins began strutting about high fiving everyone. Fred looked up and Lexie and winked at her. Crap. Lexie was seriously feeling sick; she would never live this down, being Fred Weasley's little puppet for a day. Great.

She looked around at Ron and Harry helplessly, they just grinned and shrugged their shoulders innocently. She scowled at them.

She couldn't even look as they entered their names into the fire, which also had gone successfully judging by the claps and cheers.

"Bloody Fred Wea-" Lexie began to grunt but was interrupted by a loud whooshing sound. She looked up and saw large blue flames shooting from the Goblet and hitting the twins square in the chest, sending them flying across the room. Lexie leapt from her seat laughing hysterically. Everyone was running to crowd around them both. She ran to join Harry and Ron at the front of the crowd to discover that Fred and George now had bushy grey beards and grey hair, and to top it off they were rolling around the floor fighting. It really was a hilarious sight, Lexie was still laughing. Everyone was chanting "Fight, fight, fight!" but Lexie couldn't control her hysterics enough to say anything.

"You know what this means Lex?" Ron said grinning.

"I won the bet." Lexie said between giggles.

"Bloddy brilliant." Harry smiled.

Suddenly everyone stopped chanting and cheering, their attention was caught by someone else. Lexie frowned and went up on her tiptoes to see who it was, but she couldn't quite see over the sea of bodies. Frustrated she came down, god she hated not being tall.

"It's Viktor Krum." Ron whispered, looking dazed.

The crowd scattered and Lexie could finally see again, Viktor was walking down towards the Goblet his presence causing complete silence in the room. Not a soul spoke, and everyone's eyes were on him. God he was a stunning looking boy, Lexie thought to herself, but he was very intimidating, even to Lexie.

He placed the parchment containing his name into the flames carefully; as he did this he turned and looked at Hermione, giving her a secret smile. She looked a little flustered at first before returning the smile. Lucky girl, Lexie grinned as Hermione caught her eye. She winked at her and she went red before opening her book again.

.0.

"Sit down everyone!" Dumbledore called over the babbling of students. Lexie took a seat beside Hermione on a wooden bench on the far right hand side of the room, where most of Gryffindor had claimed. Ron sat right behind them and Harry sat in the seats in front beside Fred and George.

"Now the moment you have all been waiting for; the Champion selection!" Dumbledore announced. Raising his hand, he moved it slowly around the room, diming the firelight slightly. Then, walking over to the Goblet, he placed his two hands on either side before slowly letting go and stepping back slightly. The flame rose higher, licking the air and turning from blue to a pinky-red. Then suddenly it spat out a piece of parchment which Dumbledore caught and held up t examine the writing.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum!"

Viktor stood up, receiving cheers from his fellow students. Lexie figured he would do well in this tournament, strong guy, and he doesn't seem as though anything would frighten him. He shook Dumbledore's hand before taking his leave to where the Champions were to meet.

Once again the flame turned light red and another piece of parchment sprung out into Dumbledore's hands. It was a rounded, elegant looking piece and Dumbledore began to speak again.

"The Champion for Beauxbaton's is Fleur Delacour!"

The ladies from Beauxbaton's all began clapping for Fleur, who looked very pleased, walking up to Dumbledore gracefully and shaking his hand, she then left to join Viktor.

Now it was time for Hogwarts' Champion to be announced. Lexie secretly hoped Cedric didn't get picked, she didn't doubt that he would do well, it's just, he's up against some really tough talent and well, she was allowed to be worried for her big cousin. He was family after all.

The flame again turned red and Lexie waited with baited breath. She looked at Cedric and he caught her eye and smiled before looking at the ground.

"And finally, the Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The hall exploded with cheers and claps as Cedric rose from his seat grinning. Harry turned to Lexie and smiled. "You'll be rooting for him then Lex?"

"Yeah." Lexie was happy for Cedric, she just had to hope he'd bloody live through it. She watched him leave through the same door that the other two Champions had left and she felt a little better about it.

"That's it! We have our three Champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will earn this vessel of victory! The Triwizard Cup!"

Everyone clapped as Crouch unveiled the cup. It was glowing blue and made of silver, it really was beautiful.

"Wow." Lexie breathed.

"What's Snape looking at? Ron asked.

"The cup, look!" Hermione exclaimed.

Lexie gasped as she saw that the flame was stirring once again. This time it turned a brighter red and the flames shot up higher than last time, releasing another piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it but paused before speaking.

"Harry Potter." He spoke softly.

Harry sunk lower in his seat. Lexie couldn't believe what she had just heard. No it couldn't be.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted this time. The whole room was now staring at Harry in shock.

"Harry, no." Lexie said sadly. He looked just as shocked as everyone else did.

"Harry for goodness sake." Hermione tugged him to his feet.

"Harry." Lexie said softly, holding his jumper, he looked at her, terrified.

"Lexie stop it." Hermione hissed through gritted teeth and removed Lexie's hand and giving Harry a little shove forward.

Harry began his walk down towards Dumbledore as people shouted all sorts of abuse at him. "Cheat!" "He's not even seventeen yet!"

Lexie's heart ached for her best friend. There was no way he could have done this, this isn't what he wanted. Tears threatened to fall but she bit them back.

Dumbledore simply looked at him blankly as he handed him the parchment containing Harry's name. Harry took it and slowly began walking through the teachers and out through the door to join the other Champions. There was certainly no clapping or cheering this time. This time the hall was silent.

Oh Harry. Lexie closed her eyes sadly.

.0.

Thanks for reading! Drop a review if you want to, I enjoy hearing feedback from people :)

Cara x


	4. Chapter 4 - I Dont Have Anger Issues!

Hello readers!

I haven't updated this as soon as I would have liked but oh well. It's just a short chapter, so I apologise for that! But I did want to update and I promise that the next chapter will be up soon!

Thank you to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed my story! It really does mean a lot guys so thanks :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 4 –I Dont Have Anger Issues!

"They're making you do it?" Lexie exclaimed. Harry had just come back from his meeting with the other Champions with the news that he had to compete in the Tournament. Hermione and Lexie had waited up in the Common Room for him.

"Yes."Harry slumped down into a chair by the roaring fire, his head in his hands.

"This is unbelievable Harry! Dumbledore knows how dangerous these Tournaments are! I can't believe he, of all people if making you compete." Hermione cried, making a lot of arm movements and pacing up and down as she spoke.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, looking up at Lexie.

"He, erm, went to bed." Lexie stumbled. Ron was furious with Harry, he had barely spoken a word to Hermione or Lexie and stormed up into bed as soon as they got here. Lexie was annoyed at Ron for even thinking Harry had done this.

Harry sighed.

"It's alright Harry, we'll figure this out. I'm off to bed, goodnight." Hermione said, yawning before heading up to the girls' dorm leaving Lexie and Harry alone.

"I know Ron's mad at me, he thinks I put my name in the Goblet. But why would I do that? I don't want to in this tournament, I didn't want for any of this to happen!" Harry shook his head. Lexie sighed and sat on the edge of the chair opposite her friend.

"I believe you." Lexie said quietly.

Harry looked up from the floor at her. "You do?"

"Of course I do! Your one of my best friends Harry, I would never doubt you, ever. I knew the instant your name was called that you didn't put your name forward or even ask someone to do it for you. Anyone who can't see that must be mad." Lexie said honestly.

Harry looked relieved; Lexie was probably only one of the very few people who believed him.

"I think I'd better head up to bed too." He stood up, looking worn out, and probably not just from tiredness.

"Yeah, me too." Lexie also got to her feet, feeling tired.

As Harry approached her, she reached out and hugged him and he exchanged the embrace. She just wanted to let him know that she was here for him. There probably wasn't going to be many people who would be there for him this year.

"Thanks Lexie." He said as he stepped back from the hug.

"For what?" Lexie smiled.

"For believing me."

Lexie grinned and gently punched him in the shoulder. "It's alright."

"Goodnight Lexie." He laughed and shook his head.

.0.

Lexie awoke the next morning with the early autumn sun peering in through the dusty red curtains in the girls' dorm. Yawning she sat up and glanced around, she saw that the other girls were still asleep, including Hermione. It couldn't be that early could it? She decided to check the time. 6.00am. She groaned and tossed her covers aside, getting up, there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep now. She flicked her wand absentmindedly and her bed was neatly made, then grabbing her uniform she headed into the bathroom for a shower.

She was exhausted from not being able to sleep very much; she had too much on her mind, Harry in the Tri Wizard tournament, and even Cedric in the tournament.

Taking out her wand once more, she quickly cast a silencing charm over the bathroom door so that the sound of the water flowing wouldn't wake the other girls and hopped into the shower. Immediately she began to feel better, enjoying the warm water flow over her, all thoughts were banished from her head and she let her mind relax for a while.

After a good twenty minutes she got out, reluctantly, and dried herself off before getting dressed into her usual uniform. She then folded up the towels and placed them carefully on a shelf above her and exited the bathroom and entered the dorm again.

As she slipped on her little black shoes she noticed that Hermione was beginning to stir.

"Morning sleepy." Lexie grinned over at her bushy haired friend who was looking tired and confused.

"What are you doing up at this time Lex?" She yawned widely.

"Couldn't really sleep. Makes a change doesn't it?" Lexie laughed.

Hermione smiled as she got up and began to dress. "I feel sorry for poor Harry having to go through that interview today." She said.

"I know, and it's with bloody Rita Skeeter as well. The woman is vile." Lexie wrinkled her nose as she stood in front of her full body mirror beside her bed, getting ready to do her hair.

"I have no doubt that whatever he says she'll take it and twist his words completely." Hermione added pulling on her black cardigan similar to Lexie's.

"Uh-uh." Lexie said not really paying attention. She lifted her wand and cast her hair dry. Then putting her wand aside, she put her hair up into a loose bun at the top of her head, then tugging lightly she made her hair in front of where the bun sat a little puffier to give the hairstyle more volume. It looked effortless yet pretty. Then she swept her favourite pink tint across her lips, not bothering with any other makeup. She stepped back to check her work and smiled, finally satisfied with her girly-look today.

"Are you coming Lexie?" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently as she stood by the door.

"Yeah." Lexie grabbed her books and wand then left with Hermione to breakfast.

.0.

"Now that I've explained how to brew this potion you may begin. I will be coming round to check on you all so no fooling around." Snape droned as he stood in front of the fourth year potions class.

"If you collect the glass beakers Lexie I'll get the vials of liquid." Hermione said as she got to her feet.

Lexie stood up and made her way over to the cabinet containing what she needed. She really couldn't be bothered with potions right now, being stuck in the musky dungeons. No thank you. She sighed as she scooped up some beakers and grabbed a set of brass scales then made her way back to the desk she shared with Hermione. Ron and Harry sat in the desk right next to them and they also shared a class with Malfoy and his little gang, and some Ravenclaws and a couple of Hufflepuffs.

She set the beakers and scales down carefully just as Hermione joined her with the vials of green liquid.

"I've already tried brewing this potion and it worked perfectly so just do as I say and we'll get a good grade." Hermione smiled and briskly began working away, Lexie handing her this and that. To be perfectly honest Lexie didn't have a clue what Snape told them, she was too busy with other things on her mind. Harry had said that the interview went horribly, which Lexie had suspected it would.

"Lex could you hand me that larger vial please?" Hermione asked, pointing at the vial she wanted.

"Sure." Lexie went to grab it but before she even touched it, a pale hand knocked it from her desk, sending it crashing to the ground where it shattered into tiny little pieces, green liquid splashing all over the floor. Lexie looked up to see Pansy Parkinson's smug little face laughing at her.

"What's your problem?!" Lexie shouted at sneering girl. The whole class was now staring at Pansy and Lexie. The Slytherin's were smirking, angering Lexie even more.

"Whoops, sorry about that. Little accident." She teased, knowing it would enrage Lexie.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!" Lexie pushed Pansy, knocking her into the desk in front. Pansy's face turned a bright shade of red before she composed herself.

"Lexie!" Hermione gasped.

"You all saw that! She _attacked_ me!" Pansy pointed a finger at Lexie clearly her main goal was to get her into trouble.

"You wound her up you little toad." Ron said loudly, scowling at the Slytherin girl.

"That's enough!" Snape droned in his usual dulcet tones.

"Miss Blakewood, after school you will be serving detention in this classroom." He said. That did it, Lexie had enough.

"You're giving me detention, for something that _she_ caused?" Lexie exclaimed, completely furious.

"You physically attacked Miss Parkinson."

"She deserves more than she got!"

"Calm yourself down Miss Blakewood!" Snape began to get louder and more angry.

"Bite me." Lexie scoffed as she scooped up her books and stormed out of the room. She could hear Snape calling on her as she left the dungeons and began her way up to the Common Room.

She was furious; Pansy was such a little bitch. She did that knowing that Lexie had a bad temper. It had always been a bad trait but she couldn't help it, she had a really short temper and when she was angry, she got _really_ angry. And now she's bloody got detention with Snape. Urgg!

She muttered the password to the portrait of the fat lady, gaining entrance to the Common Room. When she entered she saw that it was empty. She threw her bag on the floor next to the fireplace and kicked the wall repeatedly.

"Stupid." Kick. "Greasy-Haired." Kick. "Bastard!" Kick.

"Ouch!" That last kick hurt. Suddenly she heard people laughing. She turned round and saw the Weasley twins walking towards her.

"Crap, I didn't think anyone was here." Lexie sighed, slightly embarrassed.

"So who were you talking about?" George asked between laughs.

"Snape." Lexie sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

"Ah." They chorused as they planked themselves down on either side of her. Fred on her right and George on her left.

"Go on, let it all out." Fred grinned. Lexie sighed, suppose it wouldn't hurt.

"In class Pansy smashed my vial, so I pushed her into a desk. Now I have detention with Snape after school. I just walked out of class, I was so angry."

"You have anger issues Lexie." Fred laughed. I glared at him.

"I do not!"

"Okay if you say so." He put his hands in the air.

"Oh yeah before I forget. If I'm not mistaken you lost a certain bet Mr Weasley." Lexie grinned up at Fred. George laughed.

Fred put his arm around her "Got anything in mind?" He winked and flashed her a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"No. Not unless you can get me out of detention." She joked.

.0.

Thanks for reading!

We do discover that Lexie has a little bit of a quick temper! Hehe :)

I am going to create a rift between Lexie and Pansy so they will have a few "disagreements" shall we say throughout the story ;)

Also, should Fred come and rescue Lexie from detention? If you think so drop a review letting me know what you think please :) I already have ideas for how he would do it and where he takes her in case you guys want to see that happening.

Cara xxx


	5. Chapter 5 - Dragons!

Hello!

Firstly thanks to anyone who followed/favourited/reviewed my story! Means a lot!

Now I don't know if anyone noticed, but I changed the summary for this story. I changed it because I decided to add something into my story and I'll talk a little about that now.

I wanted to make it that Harry has a slight arm injury that prevents him from competing in the first task so someone has to take his place. I want to make it Lexie. But it means that she will have to take part in all three tasks even when Harry's arm heals. I know that a lot of people make their OC compete in the tournament and I realise that it's perhaps over-done but I really want to do it.

If anyone has any concerns with it, leave a review or PM me please.

Also I'm sorta having trouble with the whole Lexie and Fred thing, I'm not sure how to progress really, kinda suffering from writers block on that part so if anyone has any ideas/suggestions, review or PM me.

This is just a filler chapter really.

Chapter 5 – Dragons

Lexie pulled slipped into light denim jeans and pulled on a white t-shirt. She had just gotten back from detention with Snape and headed to her dorm to get changed, she was going to meet Harry and Neville by the lake. It would probably be cold next to the water so she grabbed a pale pink hooded zipper and put it on but left it unzipped, then lastly she slipped on her pale pink sneakers to match her hoodie. Finally ready she grabbed her wand and stuffed it into her jeans pocket then headed out the door.

Detention was so long and bloody boring; at times Lexie was beginning to question her entire being in that dungeon. She shuddered and shrugged off these thoughts as she exited the common room and made her way down to the ground floor, where she left through the main doors and began walking down to the lake.

Ron was still pissed at Harry, Lexie just felt bad for him, he doesn't want this, surely deep down Ron could see that? Lexie sighed. She was sure he'd come round eventually but he could be a stubborn git sometimes.

Lexie passed through a thin stretch of trees which were on a downwards slope and as she reached the bottom she could see Harry sitting against a large tree beside the water, Neville had waded out and was standing ankle-deep in the lake.

"Hey guys." She smiled as she went and sat next to Harry.

"Hi Lexie." Harry said absentmindedly, his eyes were focused on a tatty book that he held. "Magical water plants of the highland lochs?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Neville.

"Moody gave it to me, that day we had tea." Neville smiled and went back to examining an ugly looking green plant.

Harry glanced at Lexie and shook his head, smiling. She laughed.

"So how are you Harry?" Lexie asked her friend, she knew how he was feeling but she figured it was maybe better to talk about it.

He lost the grin that he had previously worn. "Fine." He said blankly, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Lexie just let it go; she wasn't going to push him.

"How was detention?" He asked.

"It was great." She smiled and nudged him. He laughed a little.

"Was that a laugh? Harry laughed!" Lexie shouted and shoved him playfully.

"You're an idiot." He grinned and shook his head.

"I know." She smiled.

Glancing up she saw Neville waving to someone behind them. Lexie stood up and turned to face the trees, Harry doing the same. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were approaching them, Ron was whispering to Hermione while she nodded and walked closer to Lexie and Harry.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Lexie frowned slightly at their strange behaviour.

"Hello Lexie. Harry I have a message for you." Hermione smiled.

"Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him, that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for you." She spoke so quickly that she had to take a deep breath when she finished.

"Really? Well you can tell Ron- what?" Harry began angrily but stopped as he grew more and more confused.

"Erm. Hold on." Hermione said apologetically as she walked back up to Ron. After confiding in him once again, she approached Harry and Lexie again.

"Hagrid's looking for you." She sighed and walked back to Ron and Ginny.

Lexie looked at Harry and he looked very bloody annoyed.

"Well you can tell Ronald-"

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione yelled at him, stunning him into silence. Then the three of the turned to leave but Lexie stepped forward.

"That's very bloody mature Ron, getting Hermione to pass messages to Harry? Honestly this is ridiculous!" Lexie shouted after him. He stopped walking and faced Lexie, his face full of anger and disappointment.

"I get it, you're on his side." Ron frowned.

"There shouldn't be sides to take Ron; I thought we were all friends here? I thought friends were supposed to understand, I thought friends were supposed to be there for each other!" She exclaimed.

"I am your friend Lexie! Harry went behind _our_ backs!" Ron shook his head and stormed off angrily; Hermione and Ginny following behind. Lexie gazed after them until the three figures disappeared into the trees.

"What do you suppose Hagrid needs to see you for?"

"Dunno, only one way to find out. Don't suppose you'd come with me Lex?" Harry said, looking at her.

"Course I will." She smiled, although inside she was still frustrated with Ron.

.0.

It was late when Lexie and Harry had snuck out of the castle and met Hagrid at his little hut.

"Hullo Harry, Lexie." Hagrid greeted them both as they reached his house where he stood holding a lantern.

"Hey Hagrid." They chorused.

"Did ye bring yer cloak Harry?"

"Yeah I have it here. Where are you taking us Hagrid?"

"Just follow me, and stay quiet." He said in a hushed tone.

Harry and Lexie followed him into the forbidden forest; the only light leading them on was coming from the moon and Hagrid's old lantern. As they trudged on through the forest Lexie happened to notice how tidy Hagrid's hair was. And he also wore a large red flower in his jacket pocket. She stifled back laughter and nudged Harry. He exchanged a look with her.

"Hagrid have you combed your hair? And what's with the flower?" Harry frowned.

Hagrid cleared his throat awkwardly. "As a matter of fact I have. Might want to try the same thing yourself."

"It's lovely." Lexie smiled up at him, sensing his discomfort.

"Thank-" Hagrid began but a loud roaring sound interrupted him. The roars were loud enough to shake the thin trees surrounding them.

"What the hell was that?" Lexie looked around but all she could see was shadows of trees and mist.

"Dunno but it was loud." Harry said.

"'Arid! 'Agrid!" A voice think with a French accent called out. Hagrid smiled.

"Put yer cloak on! Make sure none 'o ye are seen. And stay quiet!" He whispered.

Lexie huddled closer to Harry as he threw the cloak over them, making their image disappear.

They walked on deeper into the forest and the trees grew further apart, Harry and Lexie keeping behind Hagrid until they reached a little clearing.

"Is that the Head Mistress of Beauxbatton's?" Harry asked, looking ahead. Lexie immediately recognised the abnormally tall woman and nodded.

"Oh 'Arid. I thought perhaps you had forgotten me!" She said softly.

Hagrid took her hand and he had to crane his neck to look up at her, now that was a funny sight. "How could I forget you?"

"Gross." Harry mimicked throwing up. Lexie rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side.

"What was it that you wanted to show me? When we spoke earlier, you sounded so exilirated." She spoke softly in her heavy accent.

"Well ye'll be glad ye came! Trust me." Hagrid nodded excitedly and lead her forward to where a large cluster of trees stood.

"Come on." Lexie whispered and they both crept forward to see. But they heard them before they saw them. Another roar shook the forest, a more vicious one than before.

"Dragons!" Lexie shouted, Hagrid shot her a look. Harry was too busy gazing at the large cages containing Dragons, in complete shock. Luckily the roar muffled her cry.

There were many men around the caged creatures; the dragons didn't seem too friendly. Fire shot out from one of the large boxes, the wood falling away revealing a large horned dragon enclosed in an iron cage, there smoke everywhere. Lexie gasped.

"Can we get closer?" Madam Maxime whispered as she wandered off further into the trees.

Harry whipped the cloak off quickly, revealing a very pale Lexie.

"Dragons! The first task is dragons?!" Harry yelled.

"Well at least ye reacted better than Ron, poor fella nearly fainted when he saw them!" Hagrid chuckled.

"Ron was here?" Harry asked sharing a look with Lexie.

"Course he was. It was his brother Charlie that brought the beasts in from Romania. Didn't Ron tell ye?" Hagrid frowned clearly unaware of their falling out.

"Must have slipped his mind." Harry said through gritted teeth. Lexie sighed and turned her attention back to the dragon which appeared to be glaring right at them. What the hell had Harry gotten into?

.0.

Thanks for reading and remember what I said above, any concerns please review or PM.

Review anyway please. Always open to ideas/constructive criticism.

Cara x


	6. Chapter 6 - Annoyance and Broken Arms

Hello!

Thanks to anyone who followed/favourtied/reviewed my story! Means a lot guys!

Also I wanted to address a review-

_SparrowLilies – _I have already considered the magical contract and decided to simply make it so they are entering five names at complete random, any ages, any houses into the Goblet and one name will be chosen. I know it's lame but it's the best I could come up with :p

Since I didn't have any interactions with Fred in my last chapter I have thrown in some Lexie/Fred into this one. Since Lexie is quite a feisty character I think I'll really enjoy writing about how annoying she finds Fred at first :)

I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter though, meh. Probably has something to do with the fact that I wrote this chapter at 2.30 am and finished at 3.10 am. Oh dear, a very tired Cara here :)

Anyway... Enjoy!

Chapter 6 – Annoyance and Broken Arms

Lexie ran her fingers lightly over the dusty old book lining the shelves in the 'Magical Creatures' section of the library, her golden eyes searching until she came across a large brown book entitled 'Dragon Species Around the Globe'. She figured this one would do, sliding it out with ease she wandered off to the back of the library where she took a seat at a little wooden table with two chairs positioned at opposite ends, she sat in the one facing the doors.

No one had any idea she had come here, hell, no one would even look for her here, Lexie wasn't the most academic student, she preferred more hands-on subjects like Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures, although she was really good at spells, she seemed to have a knack for picking them up quickly.

After school she had just headed straight here, she had thought about telling Harry, since it was for his benefit that she was coming here otherwise she wouldn't be setting foot anywhere near this place, but she decided not to give him anything else to think about right now.

Sighing she opened the front page revealing the dusty contents, brushing some of the dust away with her hand she began to read:

_Pages 1-3: Introduction to Dragons_

_Pages 4-7: History of Dragons_

_Pages 8-11: Dragons of Great Britain and Ireland_

_Pages 12-15: Dragons of North America_

_Pages 16-20: Dragons of Europe _

_Pages 21-25: Dragons of Asia_

_Pages 26-30: Dragons of South America _

_Pages 31-35: Dragons of Australia_

_Pages 36-40: Dragons of Africa_

_Pages 41-45: Dragons of Antarctica_

Lexie huffed at the thought of reading 45 pages, racking her brain she closed her eyes and tried to remember the names of the Dragons that were going to be used in the first task. _Come on, what did Hagrid say their names were? _She thought desperately.

"Hungarian-" She whispered, clutching to that thought desperately but sighed, it was no good, she couldn't remember. Opening her eyes again she gasped and jumped back in her chair. A red haired boy was sitting in the chair opposite her wearing a smug expression on his face.

"Hungarian what?" He grinned.

"What the hell are you doing Fred? Trying to give me a bloody heart attack?!" Lexie hissed at the Weasley twin and sat forward in her seat again.

"Hey Blakewood." He grinned as he too sat forward. Lexie rolled her eyes.

"What's that you got there?" He leaned closer and tried to look at the book. Lexie snapped it closed and turned it upside-down so he couldn't see.

"Nothing." She said stubbornly.

"Dragons eh?"

"What? How did you-" Lexie spluttered.

"The titles on the back too." Fred pointed and smiled annoyingly. Lexie cursed herself for not noticing earlier.

"Why are you reading about Dragons?" He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the younger Gryffindor girl.

"Why are you so bloody annoying?" She retorted.

"Ouch. That hurt." He faked a pouted lip but then started grinning again.

"Why are you in the library?" Lexie asked, only beginning to notice that it was strange for Fred Weasley to be in anywhere containing books.

"Well I saw you come in and thought it was pretty strange, I mean, you don't strike me as the type of girl who hangs out in the library for fun, so I followed you, thought it'd lead me somewhere interesting I guess." He shrugged, being very honest, a twinkle in his eye.

"Sorry to disappoint." Lexie said sarcastically.

"I'm not disappointed." Something flashed across Fred's eyes that caused Lexie's stomach to flip. He was probably just doing this to make her uncomfortable. His dark brown eyes locked with Lexie's golden brown ones.

"I got to annoy you didn't I?" He winked and broke the weird atmosphere between the two teens. Lexie laughed nervously, hoping he wouldn't detect the uneasiness in her voice.

"Well as long as I provide you with amusement right?" She couldn't help but smile at him.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over the table, looking up Lexie saw Madam Pince; the librarian. She had a frown etched upon her face.

"You two are far too loud, you need to leave, there are other students working in here and all they can hear is you two chatting away!" She hissed at them both before marching away again, her long robes swaying violently as she strode.

"This is your bloody fault!" Lexie whispered at Fred as she stood up and used her wand to levitate the book back into its place on the shelf.

.0.

Lexie had headed back to the common room after being kicked out of the library, Merlin knows where Fred went. The common room was pretty packed, usually was before dinner mind you. Spotting Hermione and Ron sitting in front of the fireplace, she went and knelt of the rug in front of them.

"Hey Lexie." They said in unison, Hermione was busy looking over a scroll of parchment and Ron was slouched back in the crimson couch eating Bertie Bots.

"You know that Charms essay we got assigned today?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of beans.

"Yeah. What about it?" Lexie asked.

"Hermione's finished it already!" Ron eyes widened as he nodded his head in the direction of their bushy haired friend. Lexie laughed, couldn't really say she was surprised by that.

"I like to have things prepared early!" Hermione said, annoyance spilling from her voice.

"Yeah, we know!" Ron raised his eyebrows and continued stuffing his face with beans.

"So where have you been anyway Lexie?" Hermione asked.

"The library." She figured she would tell them partially the truth. Her two friends shared a look.

"The Library? What were you doing there?" Ron asked, oh he knew her too well. She stumbled for an excuse but failed to come up with something.

"I was just looking for something. Doesn't matter I got kicked out anyway." She shrugged, hoping they would drop the subject but of course being the nosey sods they are, they pressed on.

"What did you do to get kicked out?" Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"Well it was your bloody brother's fault!" Lexie said to Ron, who looked a little surprised.

"Which one?"

"Fred. He distracted me and we both got into bother for talking too loud."

"I can't believe you were kicked out! I would have been mortified!" Hermione gasped. Lexie ignored her.

Ron frowned. "Why was Fred distracting you? Since when do you two talk?"

"We don't it just sort of happened!" She began to feel a little uncomfortable, remembering how she had felt when Fred had said he wasn't disappointed. She quickly shrugged off this feeling though. "Has anyone seen Harry at all?" Ron stiffened at Lexie's words.

"No, not since Herbology today." Hermione said distractedly, still reviewing her paper.

"Ron, Hermione, Lexie!" Ginny Weasley came running to where the trio were gathered, looking rather out of breath.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Ron sat forward, setting his sweets aside.

"It's Harry; he fell and injured his arm. He's in the Hospital Wing now, Dumbledore and other teachers are there, and I thought I'd better warn you all." She said, looking a little paler than usual.

"Thank you Ginny." Lexie said grimly, getting to her feet along with Hermione.

"Aren't you coming Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron still hadn't budged from his position on the couch.

"I think I'll just wait here." He said stubbornly. Lexie huffed.

"Whatever, just stay here and sulk then." Lexie retorted as she and Hermione left the Common Room.

.0.

"Will it be healed in time for the first task?" Lexie asked Madame Pomfrey. When she and Hermione had arrived, Dumbledore and McGonagall were already there.

Harry was sitting up in bed, pale and sweaty looking with a bandaged up arm.

"When is it?" The nurse asked as she bustled around fetching bandages and vials of discoloured liquids.

"4 days from now." Dumbledore spoke, concern etched in his deep voice.

"There is a chance it could be healed for then, but it will be extremely fragile. Any kind of sudden movement or rough activity could shatter the bone again." Madame Pomfrey poured dark green liquid into a glass and held it to Harry's mouth for him to drink. He retched and screwed up his face, must have been vile. Lexie winced.

"It'll help ease the pain." The old woman said softly as she set it on the table by the bed.

"So are you saying he can't compete?" Hermione asked, sitting down beside Harry and placing a hand on his good arm.

"I would say that he will be in no state to compete, no." Madame Pomfrey sighed and went shuffling off to the store cupboard.

"What's going to happen Sir?" Lexie looked at Dumbledore.

"It looks like we'll have to choose someone to compete in Harry's place." The old man looked at Harry with sympathy.

"Albus we'd better get down to the Great Hall, students will be showing up for dinner now." McGonagall said. Dumbledore nodded and they turned to leave.

"Do see that you rest Harry and take care." Dumbledore called back just as the two professors left.

"Does it hurt really badly?" Lexie asked, sitting beside Harry.

"Just a little Lex." He smiled.

"How did it happen?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was walking along the corridor outside the Great Hall, and it was pretty busy with people all heading up to their Common Rooms. I could swear someone tripped me up, I mean it could've just been because it was so crammed, I dunno." He shrugged but then winced in pain as the movement jerked his arm.

"Maybe someone did trip you Harry." Lexie said. There were a lot of people annoyed at him right now, with the whole TriWizard thing going on.

"Yeah, I'm not the most loved person in Howgarts right now am I?"

"Not really." Lexie shook her head.

"You two can leave now! Visiting hours are over! Mr Potter needs his rest and this isn't getting him any! Besides he'll be getting out tomorrow so don't come hounding him." Madame Pomfrey came gliding into the room once again, abruptly dismissing Lexie and Hermione.

"Bye Harry. Make sure you rest up alright?" Lexie said, getting up.

"See you tomorrow. Take care Harry!" Hermione added, also rising and joining Lexie.

"Bye guys." Harry called as they left the wing.

"Poor Harry, everything just seems to be getting worse for him in this past week." Hermione said sadly as the girls made their way down to the Hall.

.0.

Thanks for reading!

Review, let me know what you are thinking, or if you have any constructive criticism I am open to that!

Cara x


	7. Chapter 7 - The Fifth Champion

Hello Readers!

So... I have decided to continue this story but I promise I will try my very best to improve guys, honest!

The review that helped me decide this was from _SparrowLilies. _So thank you to _SparrowLilies_! Really nice review you dropped, I appreciated it a lot :)

This chapter is a crappy filler chapter to just show you Lexie being chosen and stuff so...

**_I solemnly swear that my chapters after this one will get better and more interesting!_**

Heehee :)

Chapter 7 – The Fifth Champion

When Lexie and Hermione arrived at the Great Hall they found that it was already packed with students and by the looks of things everyone had already begun eating. They went and sat across from Ron, Neville and Ginny who were seated near the centre of the Gryffindor table.

"Hello." Ron greeted them; he was devouring a chicken leg.

"So how is Harry?" Ginny asked.

"His arm's pretty badly damaged but it'll be healed soon." Hermione said helping herself to some pasta.

"Madame Pomfrey said that it might be too fragile for him to compete in the first task." Lexie added quietly, being cautious, she didn't want people to hear.

"What are they going to do then?" Neville asked, wide-eyed. Lexie shrugged and began eating.

.0.

When everyone had finished eating Dumbledore raised his arms for silence. When he had the entire student body's attention he began to speak.

"Now, there is something that you all must be informed of. One of our Tri Wizard Champions has been deemed _possibly_ unable to compete in this upcoming task, although there is also a good chance that he will compete, but we can't take any risks. Another Champion must be selected to compete in his place. Mr Crouch and I have selected five students at random and put them into the Goblet. Whichever name is chosen must be the fifth Champion." He paused before continuing. "But you should know that because we chose at random, there may be students whom are under the age of seventeen and if you are chosen you must compete." Dumbledore finished and walked over to the large stone Goblet that sat in front of the teacher's table.

"What if it's one of us that get's chosen?" Ron whispered.

"Merlin I hope not! I don't want to compete!" Neville whispered his voice shaking a little.

Hermione shook her head, her dark curls bouncing around.

"Don't worry Neville. The chances of that happening are too low. I highly doubt it'll be any of us." She smiled, trying to calm his nerves a little.

_Hermione's right, the chances of one of us getting picked are really low. _Lexie thought to herself, although there was still a part of her that began to get nervous. She swallowed and turned her attention back to Dumbledore who cast a grave look around the room, causing complete silence.

"Should you be selected, come forward and enter through the door on my left, there I will talk you through everything you need to know." He paused again. "Do remember that if you are chosen you don't compete in the first task only. You must compete in all three." He said in a quiet manner.

Lexie's stomach lurched at the tone of his voice. Many people were beginning to grow more and more uneasy by the second. She took a sideways glance at Neville, who was sweating and his face had turned pale. Suddenly she heard the flames shooting up and she turned her head in that direction. It seemed hours had passed when the flame finally turned pink. Lexie's heart was racing. She found herself staring down at the table, not even glancing up. A piece of small parchment was spat out, Dumbledore caught it easily.

"Lexie Blakewood!" Lexie's stomach plummeted to the ground_._ Did she hear him right? No, it wasn't her. Merlin, was it?

She turned to look at Hermione and Ron, who had mirrored expressions of shock. Oh Merlin it was her. Her breathing was ragged as she shakily got to her feet. She could feel many eyes staring at her, raising her head she caught Hermione's eye and her friend gave her a sad smile. Lexie slowly began to walk down the Hall towards Dumbledore; the only sound to be heard was her footsteps on the ground. Her stomach was churning and her mind raced with a million thoughts flying around all at once.

Dumbledore gave her a slight smile as she approached him. A smile which she found she could not return. She walked past the Headmaster and exited the great hall.

.0.

Later that night Lexie was finding sleep hard to come by she tossed and turned but nothing worked. Sighing she placed one hand behind her head and lay facing the ceiling. Listening to the soft snores of the other girls her mind began to wander. Dumbledore had told her not to be afraid but that was easy for him to say. She was strong willed yes but she was terrified. Hard for her to admit but it was the cold truth. Lexie Blakewood was scared. She sighed. She would be competing against her best friend and cousin in these deadly tournaments, what wasn't there to be worried about? Her stomach churned, an unsettled feeling resting at the pit of her stomach threatening to burst.

The thing was, just as Dumbledore had finished talking with her about the events, a message had been sent from Madame Pomfrey. Harry's arm had healed. Unfortunately the news had arrived too late and Lexie was still to remain a champion along with her friend.

The only positive side that she could take from tonight's events was that Harry now didn't have to feel completely alone, he had Lexie. She drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the tournament swimming in her clouded mind.

.0.

"It's three days until the first task you know." Ron said casually, munching on some toast.

"Really? Thanks for the reminder Ron." Lexie snapped sarcastically. Ron shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"I'm only pointing out, it's really soon." She was the one to roll her eyes now.

Beside her Hermione placed down the newspaper she was reading and glanced around. "Has anyone seen Harry this morning?"

"No. I was actually looking for him too; I wanted to speak with him." Lexie said as she offered her uneaten toast to Ron who accepted.

Hermione sighed and returned to her paper.

"I'm not really hungry; I think I'll just head to class early. See you later." Lexie gathered up her books and met Hermione's concerned gaze before turning to leave. Ron grunted a goodbye, food filling up his mouth. She couldn't help but laugh at how bloody greedy he was.

.0.

Thanks is you read and you're probably thinking: Wow how perfectly crap... but again they will get better, promise!

Drop a review if you wanna :)

Cara x


End file.
